someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
7th Chamber: Resurrection
Foreword Welcome, dear customer. We are happy to see that you have bought our ritual book "The Top 10 Chambers and thank you for placing your trust in us. The following ritual should be held strictly according to the instructions, unless certain freedoms of choice are mentioned in order to achieve optimal results and preventing such unpleasant accidents as losing your soul or being forced into a pocket dimension of a angry, old person. We wish you a good experience and best of luck! '' What is it for? This chamber (also referred to as "the room" in the future) gives you the ability to resurrect everything and anything you have killed personally, influenced the events leading to his/her/its death, or whom you could have saved but did or could not. It is our most requested solitary tutorial and so we gladly included it into our book. Requirements Well, obviously you need someone or something who can be resurrected in the first place and whose death was influenced in any way by your deeds. A sharp knife or any other cutting tool suited for flesh will prove useful. Additionally you will need any opaque material for the chamber walls. We at Chambers Unlimited Ltd. would suggest wood. It should be easy enough to acquire and provide sufficient stability, while allowing quick deconstruction or destruction of the created room. However, any material that cannot be seen through should suffice. Human skin will not improve the effect in any way, no matter what certain books suggest. Furthermore it will require ink, coal, a marker or any other item to draw the required symbols on the chamber's surface. Blood can be used, but tends to adhere rather insufficient on plastic or polished metal. One of the key ingredients is a corpse of a person that has about the same weight and volume. The gender does not matter, as it will be morphed anyways. To prevent unpleasant consequences right at the beginning, we at Chambers Unlimited Ltd. suggest a treat. Tea is a classic, though in certain cases sweets and toys (i.e. for children) or a soft bed and "toys" (i.e. for open-minded wives) can be just as suiting. As always - duct tape. At last, we suggest an assistant. He or she do not have to be particularly smart and you can use some of your more replaceable labor in this case. You don't have to have one helping you, but should the ritual fail, they can help to clean up the mess and hide bodies, if any are left. This way no one suspects you of anything just to ruin your burial ceremony with self-righteous, pesky accusations of black magic and the like. Preparations You should begin with the Standard Protection Sign Nr°4™ on the floor. While it does not offer any particular protection to you, it is common courtesy to keep the souls of your neighbors from being dragged into one of those nasty meta-dimensions. Add a Metasummoning Circle™ to the ceiling as shown in the attached illustration. It will help a smooth transition and most probably allow to return into our world. You should also remove a part of your body - the bigger and the more blood it contains, the better - and store it somewhere in safety. In case something goes wrong, you may attempt the Ritual of the Leash™ which we have discussed in one of our prior tutorials and maybe save yourself, should it be successful. Construction The chamber has to consist out of a ceiling, a floor and a number of walls that equals the number of years passed since the death of the person/thing you wish to resurrect. It has to be exact down to a day to achieve best results. As a rule of thumb - and when in doubt - place more walls rather than less. There must be no opening that one could see through from either in or outside. In case an opening is unavoidable due to the nature of material, cover it up with things at hand. Duct tape is most advisable. Write on every single surface inside the room every name and nickname of the person/thing you try to summon. It reduces chance of accidental summoning of someone else, which is widely considered as a faux pas if nothing else. Place the body, that will serve as the vessel in the middle of the room. It should not cover up a name or a nickname of whomever or whatever you are trying to summon. Place the treats somewhere close and easy to grasp and present to the one you have resurrected once it is time. Execution Once everything is ready, enter the chamber and place the last wall behind you, seal it and make sure that there is no opening you can see through. Concentrate on the person/thing you are trying to revive and cut yourself or otherwise cause bleeding - i.e. from an already present wound, in case you decided to follow our advice and remove a part of your body. Cross every single name and nickname you have written inside the chamber with at least a little of your blood. Begin with the ones on the ceiling and finish with those on the floor. Close your eyes, hunker down, and place your hand on the corpse, picturing the person you wish to pull back into life. If you feel the body convulsing and moving - congratulations! You are moving in the right direction! If you dont feel anything after half an hour, you must have made a mistake and would have to restart the ritual. To be sure, you should poke the body a couple of times. In this particular chamber, bodies sometimes pretend to be deader than they actually are. Once it began to move and stopped again after achieving the desired form, open your eyes. You should see the person/thing you wished to resurrect before you. They have their memories and will act accordingly. Since they are very often angry, we would suggest to offer the treats to soothe the subject. WARNING: Whatever you do - do not turn your back on them, break eye contact longer than you have to or try to leave the chamber until they have said "name, I forgive you". In case of creatures incapable of speech - paws/tentacles/wings laid one over another and a nod/wobble with its head(s) is the equivalent. Any other phrasings such as "I am pardoning you" or "I am holding no grudge against you" are not valid and the prior statement is the only one you should accept. Well, of course that is unless you feel so guilty, that you want the dead have their revenge on you. We at Chambers Unlimited Ltd. do not condemn any kind of suicide. After they said the phrase, you have to close you eyes once more and keep them closed until you feel a cold breeze. You have now successfully resurrected a being and finished the ritual! Possible Mistakes and Side Effects As said before, you should follow the intructions as described. However, even with our advanced technology it is not guaranteed to have 100% success. The following is a list of mistakes and side effects, what leads to them and what they tend to result in: 1. You forgot the corpse, but already crossed the names? -> The chamber will attempt to transform you into the person/thing you are trying to resurrect. At least now you two are now one body and one soul! 2. You have written the names wrong, forgot some of them or missed to cross every single one before crossing the one on the floor? -> As we said before, it can cause someone/something else to be summoned. This is not only a faux pas as we stated before, but will also leave you in a chamber with a very angry person/thing, who/which will most probably not forgive you for a little longer than your estimated survival time. 3. You left an opening? -> Most easily spotted when it is too late by red light pooring through the breach. It will mesmerize and draw you to it with an irresistable force and make you look through it. We at Chambers Unlimited Ltd. do not know how, but experiments have shown that you 'will '''be pulled through the opening, independant of the hole's size. 4. You used less walls than required? -> Experiments have shown, that the chamber - after being transported back via the Metasummoning Circle™, has always the required amount of walls. The chamber comes back "fixed" and expanded with the tissue of the user. The tissue has been proven alive. We do not know where the rest of you will end up. 5. You turned away, broke eye contact for too long, or attempted to leave the chamber before they said or gestured the key phrase? -> Our experiments have shown, that the chamber does not return. 6. You decided to write your own names and nicknames inside the chamber? -> You will die by simply seizing to live and the corpse will morph into a copy of yourself. Your memories will return to the point before your death - namely when you were about to concentrate and close your eyes, which you will do, thus creating a loop. You will be reviving yourself and dying until the end of all days. 7. You failed the ritual and did not put up any protection sign to preven collateral damage? -> Everyone who was trapped within the Metasummoning Sign™ will be trapped with you and you with them. Afterword ''We at Chambers Unlimited Ltd. thank you, dear customer, for the trust you put in us! We hope our chamber collection provides top notch service and suits your needs! Written by Kasseopea P.S. Yepp, the pun with Ltd. was intended^^ P.P.S. I know it has grammar issues, I will take a look at them tomorrow Category:Original Story Category:Ritual Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas